


Sniper's Torment

by Usedtobehmc



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Bondage, Cock Rings, Edging, Gags, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Tickling, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Tickling, Vibrators, cock teasing, stuck in wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 04:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17891105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usedtobehmc/pseuds/Usedtobehmc
Summary: (FANART)Spy and Scout get off on torturing poor Sniper (not SpyScout if you were wondering)





	Sniper's Torment

Sniper is pinned between two thick walls that hold him firmly in place.  His wrists are bound and there's a bridle gag firmly in place.  The only openings in this claustrophobic prison are for his cock and his feet.  His bound wrists are tied to the wall behind him. The big toe on each foot is pulled back tight and secured to his padded ankle cuffs.

That cock ring is attached to the outer wall, meaning Sniper can't pull his hips back AT ALL.  And Spy is a sadistic, cock-teasing motherfucker who has clearly been at work already.  Scout is just getting his jollies digging into those exposed soles and dragging his blunt nails over Sniper's heels and toes.  He likes the desperate wiggling the best, but the muffled screaming he hears is almost as good.  He might just drop his pants, lube up and fuck the space between Sniper's feet, but he wants to enjoy this by itself for a while.

An added bonus to Sniper's torture is that Spy and Scout can't see or hear each other, so their attacks on him are random and uncoordinated, making it even more unbearable.  


End file.
